In integrated circuit, a limited amount of space to house the circuitry may exist in that integrated circuit. A tradeoff occurs between increasing an amount of transactions being processed over a given period of time and the increase in area occupied by the logic and buffering required to allow a higher amount of transactions being processed over a given period of time. In some systems, physical memory space may refer to an actual size of operating memory space installed plus a PCI address range while a virtual memory space is some imaginary space abstracted over the physical memory space. Every software task running on the system is allocated with some virtual memory, which is mapped onto physical memory in some way, so that several virtual addresses may refer to the same physical address. Both virtual and physical memory spaces use pages for addressing needs.